


"I Like You"

by MarchnoGirl



Series: The photoshoot [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Come Swallowing, Coming Out, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Head Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Model Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Photography, Post-Hogwarts, Smut, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/pseuds/MarchnoGirl
Summary: Where Harry and Draco's photos went public, but it wasn't the biggest discovery for them.





	"I Like You"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 25 days of Draco and Harry challenge 2018, base on 25 prompt pics.  
> I'm still new on this world, but I saw this challenge and I got very interested so I thought "why not?".
> 
> This work is based on 1 of the 25 images.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

**"I Like You"**

****

Harry was walking on the streets, coming back from work. The streets were adorned for Christmas and Harry liked to walk home to breathe a bit of the festive spirit that still remained in the city. People passing by were staring at him, pointing and whispering, sometimes smiling and some others with reproachful faces. He didn’t give it much weight either way; he was used to people doing that since the first time he entered the wizarding world at 11 years old with Hagrid.  

He was thinking about Draco; it happened a lot lately. They started this “something” together almost 6 months ago and he felt that things were changing. Draco constantly insisted that they were just fuck buddies, that they liked only their bodies and not their personalities, but it wasn’t true.

Truth was that Harry often found himself wondering about Draco during the days, missing him when they couldn’t see each other for duties, dreaming of him… and when they were together he often lingered a moment more after sex, hugging Draco and smelling his perfect skin, caressing his entire body with his lips, cuddling his face when he was asleep… and he knew that it was something Draco felt too; he usually asked Harry to have dinner together at his home, always smiled when he saw him, even if he tried to hide it, always searching him during nights to sleep close.

Finally, they switched to call themselves with their first names.

Initially, it was just Harry calling him “Draco.” It felt weird, but it escaped his lips during a very hot shag and he couldn’t act as if nothing had happened. From that time, his name continued to break free from him naturally and in the end, even Draco got used to it.

So much that it happened to him too, while Harry was sucking him off; they were in the bathroom of a muggle gay pub and Harry took his entire cock in his mouth, letting Draco decide the rhythm; when he was close it just happened: “Aah, yes, fuck Harry, you’re good, so good…” and then he came, splashing Harry’s throat of his hot cum.

Harry had swallowed and looked up at him: “You called me Harry.”

“No, you’re wrong.”

But he wasn’t; from that day, Draco couldn’t do without calling him Harry. It was intimate and it sent down a barrier between them.

They even talked more about their lives, their problems, seeking each other for bits of advice or comfort. It was scaring even only to think about it, but Harry felt like he was falling in love with him. Of course, it was all led in secret; only Ron and Hermione knew about it. People didn’t even know he was gay.

He was absorbed in those thoughts when a shop window called his attention. It was full of newspapers with some semi-nude photos of two guys… was it even possible to display them so manifestly? Harry approached the window and, as soon as he saw the photos, he froze.

“The Boy Who Lived, to be gay?”

“Did The Boy Who Lived betray all of us, shagging with Former Death Eater Draco Malfoy?”

“Did Former Death Eater Draco Malfoy poison Harry Potter with love potion?”

And there were other dozens of these. Harry started breathing very fast; they took those photos the first time they had sex. Harry needed help for his photoshoot as Head Auror and Draco happened to be a famous model who could have just the right suggestions for him. It wasn’t how he thought he would have spent that day, but it happened, and the photos remained to Draco.

He entered the shop and the salesman immediately smirked at him. “Mr. Potter, how can I help you? I’m afraid I don’t have what you’re searching for…”

“What…?! Why do you have those photos hung up at your shop window? Take them off, immediately!”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t do it. These photos are doing the world’s tour, I don’t want to miss a part in this story. But I am curious… were you drugged? Or threatened to take them? Or you just like… to risk?” the salesman had already pulled out a quill and notebook and Harry just ran away from the shop. Now all the persevering looks of the people made sense.

Harry didn’t know what to do, so he Disapparated at Ron and Hermione’s house, making Ron jump from the couch for the scare: “Bloody hell, Harry! You can’t Disapparate here as you want, we told you to use the fireplace or the _door_!”

“I…I…Ron, the photos…I…”

“Ron, what’s happening?” Hermione’s voice came from the kitchen and after a second, she reached the living room with Harry and Ron. “Harry! You – ”

“Yes, I know, I can’t Disapparate here as I want, Ron told me, but…”

“The photos. I was wondering when you would have called…” Hermione turned serious in an instant.

“Mate, you should have known Malfoy would have betrayed you. Why did you trust him with those pictures?”

Harry was confused and disappointed and angry all at the same time. He looked at Hermione, who sighed: “Since we couldn’t find you, I already called all the newspapers. They accepted to take off the pictures and the copies already distributed were destroyed, but they want an interview with you in return.”

“Hermione, you’re an angel. Thank you! Look, I don’t know if this is Draco’s fault, I.. we.. I thought we were okay. This is something from six months ago… and I… what am I supposed to say in these interviews? For which magazines? Oh Merlin, this is a fucking disaster.” Harry’s heartbeat raised and the room around him started to spin.

“Wow, your face is very green. Sit down a moment, Harry. Did you talk to Malfoy?” Ron gestured him to a couch nearby and he sat down. Right, Draco.

“Umh, no. I just found out the photos, walking by the streets, outside a shop window… I didn’t know what to do. Yes, I should see him.” He took a deep breath. “Thanks guys for taking care of it. I’ll call you when I’ll know something.”

Hermione nodded to him and he Disapparated home, where a furious Draco was waiting for him.

“I’M TRYING TO CONTACT YOU SINCE THIS MORNING! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!” Oh god, Harry loved when Draco was angry, it turned him on deadly, but it really wasn’t the right time. He needed to know.

“Me?! I was working! I just found out about it! You are the one with the photos, so I actually think you – ”

“HOW DARE YOU? BLAMING ME? YOU… You should know… oh, screw you! It’s a disaster for my career, why should I do something like this?” Draco approached him, his cheeks red, a vein visible on his temple and fists balled at his sides.

“I don’t know, you were the one who said that people would go crazy with photos of the two of us together and…” Harry broke off; a strange look showed up in Draco’s face that he couldn't quite place it.

He took a deep breath, calming down, and ran a hand on his face, trying to regain control: “Look Draco…” but he was lost for words. What was he supposed to say?

“No, I get it. Something happens and it’s Former Death Eater Draco Malfoy’s fault. I just thought you would have understood.” He made to leave, but Harry grabbed him from the elbow to stop him. “You’re not going anywhere!”

“Or what?” Draco pushed him, making Harry stumble backwards.

“Fuck you Malfoy! Don’t touch me! Who the fuck sent the photos if it wasn’t you?”

“I – DON’T – KNOW!” Draco pushed him again and Harry pushed him back, grasping him from his shirt and crushing him on the wall behind.

“I said don’t touch me!” Harry was panting heavily against Draco, their bodies pressed tightly together. He felt a swell of excitement and adrenaline through his body that went straight to his cock.

Draco’s face changed instantly, and he grabbed Harry from his ass: “I’ll touch you all I want!” He smirked and pressed him nearer, making their hard cocks bump together.

Harry gasped and twisted Draco, pushing his groin to his arse. He was angry and aroused and he all but hissed, “Then you need to be punished”.

Harry unzipped Draco’s trousers and pulled them down together with his pants. He then unfastened his own trousers and took out his cock, lining it up with Draco’s arse. He pushed a bit forward and Draco made to move, but Harry grabbed his hips with energy and held him. He pushed the tip of his cock over the rim of Draco's entrance, making Draco cry out, “Fuck Potter! It hurts!”

Harry knew it, it wasn’t very comfortable for him too without preparation, but he was angry and Draco always drove him crazy. “Shut up, it’ll go away.”

He yanked at Draco's hair and pulled his head back, licking his neck and earlobe. That made Draco relax so that Harry could shove his cock entirely inside of him.

“Ow, fuck, that was fast.” Draco was breathing hard and he braced his hands on the wall. He thrust his hips backwards as to encourage Harry to move. “Well, I can take it Potter, move!”

Harry tucked his hips away and thrust in again and when Draco didn’t complain, he just continued, going faster and harder, his anger fading away. Draco was babbling and moving together with him, begging for more, panting and gasping until with a sharp cry he released his come all over Harry’s wall and down his legs.

Harry reached for Draco's cock with his hand, collecting his cum, and brushed his fingers on Draco’s lips, instructing him with a rough voice. “That’s a good boy. Now lick it off.”

Draco was still recovering from his orgasm, but he did it; he licked his own come off Harry’s fingers, sucking on them and sighing. It was the last straw - Harry came into him with a last thrust. “Nnngh, Fuck!”

Exhaling slowly, Harry rested his head on Draco’s back and slipped off of him.

“That was…different.” Draco turned to face Harry, cleaning them with a coy Scourgify and covering up himself.

Harry felt suddenly shame for how he had behaved. “Fuck Draco, I’m… I’m sorry. I just…”

Draco waved a hand to him. “It’s okay. I kind of liked it. Even if I’ll feel you inside of me for the rest of the week…” his lips quirked up, and Harry felt himself blushing.

He fastened his trousers and tried to gather his thoughts. “Look Draco, about before… it’s not what I think. I know you’re not that shite anymore, I just… I panicked.”

Draco looked at him and took his face between his hands, kissing him slowly. “Harry, people love you. You’ll survive this storm. You can say in the interviews that I drugged you.”

Harry kissed him again and pulled him closer, possessively. “How do you know about the interviews? I won’t ever say something like that, we’re in this together.”

Draco ran his hands through Harry’s hair, adjusting it. He smiled fondly at him. “Your hair’s a mess.”

He took a breath and delicately sat on a chair of Harry’s living room. “I know about the interviews because the newspapers called me to know if I would have given one for them too. I told them I hadn’t anything to say, so I don’t think they’ll be clement with me… I’m a model, and the bad guy, I knew my time was limited.”

Harry approached Draco and took his chin between his fingers. “You’re beautiful and utterly brilliant, you can do whatever you want. And… I think we should make these interviews together, it’ll be fun.”

Harry leaned in for another kiss, but Draco stopped him, putting a hand on his chest. “Harry, did you think thoroughly about it? To do these interviews together, would mean saying that…we are together, or suchlike.”

Draco's hand was feebly trembling against his chest. Harry covered it with his own. “I know. I want to come out and I want to do it with you. I like you, Draco.”

Draco smiled. “You’re a wuss, Potter. I knew you would have fallen for me.”

“Shut up, you bastard, and kiss me.”

They kissed and, for that moment, the mystery of who spread the photos took second place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed.❤️
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://drarryruinedme7.tumblr.com/) or [LJ](https://drarryruinedme7.livejournal.com/).


End file.
